dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoryu King: D-Kids Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 21
(Japanese) April Fools Dinosaur Prank (English) April Fools Summary The episode begins with Zoe, Paris Rex and Ace are relaxing at the beach trying to hide from Max and Dr. Taylor from pranking them on april fools day still a bit anxious, Rex sits down on the nearest deck chair with ace. The chair immediately breaks, and Max and Dr. Taylor appears next to Zoe and Paris, laughing with him. Rex can not believe he was fooled again in april fools day. Once their laugh is over Zoe tells Max and Dr. Taylor no prank on april fools day with Zoe and Paris this year max then shakes zoe's hand but suddenly she is shocked by max's hidden joy buzzer trick that causes Zoe to be mad that she was fooled by a prank again after this max and Dr. Taylor begins to laugh as they leave. Later Rex, Ace, Zoe and Paris meets up with the alpha gang but they find out they been pranked by Max and Dr. Taylor on april fools day as well except Dr. Z who didn't prank by Max and Dr. Taylor. Meanwhile goma appears hiding in the bushes seeing the team are talking about they been pranked when Dr. Z was about to sit down on a small chair not noticing a whoopee cousin on it, Embarrassed as the farting sound is emitted, Dr. Z realizes that he has fallen for another one of Max and Dr. Taylor's tricks, after they walks in laughing with Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod and Laura. Just like Zoe, Dr. Taylor had made an offer to Max that he couldn't refuse. However, after max sits in the beach chair, the seat collapses, and Dr. Taylor begins to laugh again. With Max and Dr. Z tricked, Dr. Taylor leaves, and Goma flys away. Meanwhile Goma went back to the Space Pirate Ship Spectre is petting Bronto in the head, Sheer is brushing her hair and Gavro and Foolscap are playing chess, but then foolscap can not believe he lost again just like last week and tells Gavro he is not playing chess anymore. Goma reports his findings to his father is unaware of jokes and April Fools Day, Spectre however gives goma a binoculars to see danger but when goma takes off the binoculars, Spectre and the other space pirates begins to laugh at him, Goma is telling them why are their laughing at him? Goma looks at the mirror to see his face was painted like a clown goma angrily yelled at them at is not funny. But Spectre keeps laughing until he stop laughing and telling him it was funny because it april fools day but then suddenly Spectre have the most evilest idea is to make the deadlest prank ever so that the D-Team and the Alpha Gang they'll never forget and get the elemental crystals. Meanwhile the D-Team and the Alpha Gang are hiding in the fake bush trying to avoid Dr. Taylor from pranking them. Max removes the sheets which turns out to be a secret hideout which was another fake bush with a door they went inside and max manage to put the sheet back at the fake bush and close the door then lock the door. and they will wait until Dr. Taylor wouldn't find them and stops pranking them on April Fools Day. Zander have a question to max if they have games to play while hiding but then Max says he has no time to talk they had think a plan to prank Dr. Taylor back then whispers to the team. Meanwhile Dr. Taylor was looking for his son and his team and the Alpha Gang trying to search for them like hiding in the alleyway, inside his truck, in the closet in Max's room and under the bed but then he couldn't find them where they are? later back at the space pirates time machine Rex's parents creates a watch that can create a costume of the space pirates they will trick Dr. Taylor into thinking the D-Team are Space Pirates. At Max's house Dr. Taylor is still searching for them until he only found is Zoe Drake and Paris are standing doing nothing and not panicing from Dr. Taylor pranking her Zoe tells Dr. Taylor she will steal the elemental crystal and give them to the space pirates as part of the D-Team and Alpha Gang's prank and gives them to Rex at the house's entrance. Rex, gives Max (Disguised up as Goma) the elemental crystals, and sends him off. Dr. Taylor, stunned by the event, faints, but is soon woken up by the laughing of D-Team and Alpha Gang. As they explain the prank they just pulled on him, Max comes in then tells Dr. Taylor it's just him in disguise as Goma then place the elemental crystal at the small table Max tells Rex to press the button and the disguised hologram vanished back into the watch then tells him we make the ultimate prank to prank back for good then starts to laugh. Later the D-Team are at the walkway street with Chomp, Ace and Paris talking about they prank Max's dad for good then Max suddenly sees the coconut that he is about to break it and drink it but then he didn't notices that their is a string attached to the coconut as he touches a bucket of spiders fells out of the bucket but then Rex manage to pull max back away thus saving his life. They discovered it was pranked that belongs to Goma and yells at them April Fools max became frustrated about the deadly prank he could've been hurt and demands a challenge to Goma to fight, Goma Summons Eocarcharia and Max summons Chomp to fight and the fight begins Eocarcharia uses Magma Blaster but Chomp dodges the attack Max then uses lightning strike at attack easily defeated eocarcharia and turns back into a card, Goma became enraged at he lost then flys away and tells them he'll be back and when he does he's bringing the space pirates to help him the D-Team runs as they were trying to warn everyone about this. Later D-Team made it to the time machine and warns everyone that Goma almost pranked Max, Chomp defeats Eocarcharia so easily and Goma gets enraged and bringing the space pirates to help him. Everyone becomes worried about him bringing the space pirates, but Max says that they can stand up to them he then have an idea to prank them Max tells his dad to bring his truck and everyone to bring their vehicles. Later Goma tells Spectre he failed to prank max and tells him they need their army to prank them and they head towards the Time Machine, Dr. Taylor gets everything loaded into the truck and everyone and their dinosaurs has arrived besides Jonathan and Helga Max doesn't worry and says that things are about to get dangerous and Dr. Z asks if they can get overtime instead. Rex tells him not to get scared. The Space Pirates and their army arrives and everyone gets into their positions. Max gets into the truck with Dr. Taylor and they drive away. The army goes after Max, Dr. Taylor, Rex, Ace, Zoe, Paris, Reese, Dr. Owen, Patrick, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Rod, Laura and Dr. Z down the border. Everyone defends the elemental crystals (which is loaded into the truck) but the army becomes stronger and takes out everyone except for Max and Dr. Taylor. Goma catches up to Max & Dr. Taylor and begins knocking on the window. Dr. Taylor is grabbed and pulled out of the window by one of the Gel Jarks, so Max will steers. Max almost reaches the border until he is punched by Goma. Goma then trys to attack and tells him to give him the elemental crystals Max gives in and says if he wants them so badly, he can have them. He ties the ropes to the wheel and glue the brick on the brake and jumps out of the truck and rides on Chomp. Goma scrambles for the elemental crystals in the back of the truck but finds it was all a prank nothing just a sign that says APRIL FOOLS! and he falls down the cliff with the truck exploded and blasted into the air and fell on the spaces pirates. Everyone arrives and apologizes for not saving the elemental crystals. He then tells the everyone that it's still at the time machine and Jonathan and Helga is guarding them Max then tells everyone he's a good pranker on april fools day. The space pirates can't believe they been tricked by the prank then flys away Dr. Taylor then scrambles out from the bushes, bruised and injured and they hi five. Later back the Space Pirates Ship Sheer, Foolscap and Gavro begin arguing about their fault Spectre yells at them to be quiet and tells them he was about to sleep as he sits on his chair he didn't notice a whoopee coushin was on the chair, The space pirates turn their heads to hear the farting noise spectre then got a message a video of Max and the gang are shown with their faced smiled then Max yells April Fools to him and everyone laughs at him and turns off the message, as Spectre Screams end of the episode. Battle Gallery Category:D-Kids Grand Prix Episodes